Embroidery is traditionally done on a textile with needle and threads. Paper is not used as substrates for embroidery due to its property of puncture and tears propagation. The only use of paper in embroidering process is embroidering paper, a scaled paper on which the design of embroidery is drawn. But, embroidery gives an impression of more elegant or more courteous when used in an invitation card. As of now, embroidered card is prepared by attaching an embroidered textile to a paper card frame. In this procedure, embroidering on a textile and embossing/printing paper card frame is executed in a separate process. Therefore, the process needs larger space than a simple paper card preparation process or a simple embroidering process. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a composite paper that can be used as a substrate for embroidering, printing, and embossing on the same surface. And finally used in conventional embroidering machine to produce an embroidery card directly.